


thanks for the misery

by north_venice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: Это всё выходит довольно печально, но умирать оказывается действительно легче.





	

— У нас всё будет хорошо?

Энакин смеётся.

Она ненавидит это: в такие моменты ей кажется, что все её барьеры, все замки, что она так старательно выстраивала все эти годы, вдруг рушатся стремительно, потому что стены у них оказываются из песка, а вода под ногами уже размыла основание — в такие моменты ей кажется, что внутри неё что-то умирает каждый раз, под его искривлённые губы в усмешке и грустным взглядом, и ничего романтичного в этом нет; никогда не было, по правде говоря, но раньше ей нравилось думать, что во всей этой жертвенности есть хоть какой-то смысл.

_Его нет._ Никогда не было, но признать это ей страшно даже сейчас.

Он смеётся — чуть громче, чем обычно — нервно, хрипло, прерывисто. Чересчур наигранно — она морщится (она знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы серьёзно поверить в этот искусственный смех), но ничего не говорит на это; он всё равно не смотрит в её сторону. Она чувствует себя невероятно уставшей.

Энакин в этом плане сущий ребёнок — он или не говорит ничего, или говорит слишком много, и она никогда не может понять, какая фаза отчаяния станет следующей; она смотрит на Энакина, и где-то в глубине его глаз видит мужчину, которым он _мог бы быть_ , но в нём всё ещё слишком много от мальчика с Татуина: слишком много доверия к людям, которые этого не заслуживают, слишком мало веры в кого-то, кроме себя самого.

Так жить нельзя, но она не знает, как объяснить ему это.

— Конечно, — он улыбается и тянет к ней руки, прижимает её к себе и гладит по волосам, и этот жест призван её успокоить, но он не вызывает у неё ничего. Это пугает. — Конечно, у нас всё будет хорошо.

Она закрывает глаза и считает до пяти, пытаясь дышать размеренно и надеясь, что станет легче.

Она не верит.

_***_

— Ты его любишь?

Оби-Ван моргает, прежде чем оторвать взгляд от пола — неуверенный, немного испуганный и полный такой невообразимой печали, от которой ей хотелось бы плакать, волнуйся она о нём чуть больше, но её сердца не хватает на всех (оно отдано Энакину целиком и полностью, и это иногда вызывает у неё невыразимую тоску — ей хотелось бы оставить что-то внутри для себя, ей _хотелось бы_ ); Кеноби пожимает плечами, поправляет плащ и виновато улыбается, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на неё.

Ночные разговоры о любви — однозначно не их специальность.

Она выдыхает, откидываясь на спинку дивана и закрывая глаза; она чувствует себя немного предателем, потому что Энакин, разумеется, не знает об этом (Энакин бы не понял — Энакин не может разобраться в собственных чувствах, куда ему ещё о них двоих думать — он запутается окончательно, Падме думает, что ему сейчас _и без того тяжело_ ), и она чувствует себя странно — Кеноби, безусловно, тоже, но он ничего не говорит об этом, и она ему за это невероятно благодарна — между ними и без этого достаточно неловкости. Кеноби, впрочем, вообще мало говорит и определённо хочет уйти отсюда как можно скорее — она это тоже знает, но разговоры для галочки — её специальность как сенатора.

Она думает, что они с Оби-Ваном даже похожи: оба потерявшие, оба отчаявшиеся, оба (почему-то) продолжающие в лучшее верить. Она просто хочет быть уверена, что с Энакином всё будет в порядке.

Что _с ними_ всё будет в порядке.

Так просто вышло, что Оби-Ван оказывается самым надёжным человеком в её (в их) окружении — она доверила ему свою жизнь однажды, она доверяет ему жизнь Энакина _постоянно_ , и это _пугает её_ , но она не уверена, какой из этих пунктов оказывается для неё решающим.

Она вздыхает, пальцами устало касаясь век и пытаясь собраться с мыслями; Падме думает, что тяжело, наверное, любить, когда тебя в ответ не любят; Падме думает, что с этим можно справиться — джедаев учат справляться со всем, почему влюблённость должна быть исключением (она, разумеется, знает историю про Сатин — не может не знать; помнит, как провожали её гроб вниз по реке, помнит ещё, что Кеноби не пришёл на похороны), Энакин просто всегда любил выбиваться их длинного списка людей в одинаковой форме. Оби-Ван всегда был джедаем до мозга костей.

У Оби-Вана грустные глаза — такие люди, думает она, уже давно мертвы, заранее расписались на уведомлении о собственной гибели, и теперь жизнь проживают только затем, чтобы удостовериться, что похороны пройдут нормально — джедаев хоронят, кажется, как-то иначе, но представить себе труп Кеноби в белой одежде и со скрещенными на груди руками ей не трудно.

Это был глупый вопрос, думает она, понимая, что ответа на него не услышит; на некоторые вопросы отвечать в принципе не принято, ответить значит проиграть, поставить крест на себе и на всём, что было, первые шаги делать — что в пропасть падать, ей это более чем знакомо; ей сейчас тоже рассмеяться хочется, но все усилия уходят на то, чтобы ослабить хватку на бокале и в итоге отставить его в сторону — ей кажется, что если она сожмёт его чуть сильнее, стекло врежется ей в ладони.

Не хотелось бы запачкать платье.

Кеноби улыбается ей — всё так же виновато, всё с тем же выражением на лице, всё так же разводит руками и говорит ей, глядя на её шею, чтобы не смотреть ей в глаза:

— Я бы хотел остаться, но мне правда нужно идти.

Она кивает.

— Спасибо за чай. Он был чудесный.

Она кивает.

— Надеюсь увидеть тебя снова.

Она кивает, вздыхая, и не смотрит, как он уходит — только слышит звук закрывающейся электронной двери и взволнованный голос Трипио, доносящийся из соседней комнаты.

Она ничего не может с этим сделать — руки опускаются сами, и она сжимает синюю ткань платья, надеясь, что не заплачет — позволить себе этого она не может.

_***_

— Ты его любишь.

Падме хочется плакать, но для этого нужно перестать верить; Падме хочется обнять его, потому что она понимает вдруг, что они прямо сейчас собственное солнце теряют, и не важно в такие моменты, кому это солнце принадлежать должно и кому оно светило когда-то ярче; Падме хочется сказать, что она тоже это отчаяние чувствует, и её это так пугает, что она места себе не находит, и сделать с этим тоже ничего не в силах, и это, наверное, самое страшное. 

Падме чувствует себя бессильной.  
Жалкой.  
Слабой. Список синонимов можно продолжать бесконечно долго.  
В снах Энакина она умирала — значит ли это, что он видит её такой же?  
В снах Энакина она умирала — видит ли он её вообще?

Падме пытается понять, в которую из ночей, проснувшись рядом, Энакин в ней человека перестал видеть; Падме пытается понять, по вечерам в широкие окна глядя и сжимая бокал с чем-то очень крепким, в какой момент она из личности превратилась в ночной кошмар или в страх перед потерей, — и не может.

Она не помнит.

Это то, чего она себе вряд ли когда-нибудь простит — она знает, что Оби-Ван этого не простит ей тоже; конец близок, и они понимают это оба, глядя друг другу в глаза и не соприкасаясь больше руками даже для приветствия. Всё стало как-то слишком сложно — эту вину следовало бы делить на двоих поровну, но это снова работает как-то иначе.

Она чувствует себя вещью — креслом с роскошной обивкой, которое пылиться оставили и за сохранность которого переживают, но она _не проклятый кусок мебели_ , и она, вообще-то, сильная, и она защитить себя может, правда, _может_ , и когда Оби-Ван, с сочувствием на неё глядя, говорит, что Энакин опасен и пора бы уже признать это, пока всё не стало действительно _слишком поздно_ , она не верит.

Её Эни похож на солнце. _Их_ Эни похож на солнце — он не может быть опасен.

Звёзды сжигают, если подобраться к ним слишком близко, но Оби-Ван говорит, что это не то; это похоже, только не то совсем; звезда, говорит он, однажды прекратит светить, и тогда у неё только три выхода. В лучшем случае она становится белым карликом, в худшем — превращается в чёрную дыру. 

В любом случае она уничтожает всё вокруг.  
В любом случае она сама по себе перестаёт существовать. 

Всё это на самом деле куда сложнее, говорит Оби-Ван, но суть примерно такова.  
Падме не верит.  
Падме перестаёт верить в звёзды.

Оби-Ван из них двоих единственный, кто не верит, что Энакину ещё хоть как-то помочь можно, как будто в нём не осталось ничего уже, кроме тёмной пустоты, пробирающейся внутрь и не отпускающей больше, но он говорит почему-то:

— Пожалуйста, помоги ему.

У них на двоих один человек, которого они до конца жизни любить будут — они это для себя давно решили; у них на двоих одни страхи и одно отчаяние, и Падме хочет его руку сжать и сказать, что всё в порядке будет, как-нибудь, однажды, обязательно будет, всё это одно сплошное недоразумение и неправда, всё ещё исправить можно, но у Оби-Вана глаза человека, который сдался, и она опускает руки.

В этом между ними разница, понимает она.  
Оби-Ван сдался.  
Она сильнее. В этом она сильнее их всех, но это ей, разумеется, совершенно никак не поможет.

Ей хочется, чтобы Эни был рядом.  
Ей хочется сказать ему: смотри. Я здесь. Я жива, Энакин.  
 _Я всё ещё есть._  
Ей хочется обнять его и сказать, что она всё ещё любит — в глазах у Оби-Вана она видит то же самое, но он разворачивается до того, как она успевает ответить — при других обстоятельствах она бы, может быть, обвинила его в бегстве, но прямо сейчас чувствует, что не имеет на это никакого права.

«Помоги ему» не говорят о душах потерянных — ей за эту мысль цепляться проще, когда она приказывает Трипио собирать вещи; она повторяет это про себя, когда смотрит Энакину в глаза и не узнаёт его за плещущимся в зрачках золотом — она ловит себя на том, что дело, может быть, не в ней вовсе, то есть, не в ней одной; может быть, всё было иначе, если бы верила в это _не она одна_ , но у Кеноби на это сил больше не остаётся, и она чувствует себя потерянной — это как в одиночестве приближения метеорита ждать, стоя на мёртвой поверхности угасающей планеты. Кеноби чувствует себя преданным в той же степени, что и Энакин — она понимает это только сейчас, когда вокруг них пылает Мустафар, и думает, что это печально как-то в высшей степени — Кеноби всегда казался ей если не воплощением надежды, то чем-то ужасно близким к этому.

То, что он не верит больше в Энакина, даже почти символично.

(Она не может его судить — она не видела мёртвых юнлингов.  
Это не значит, что ей не больно.)

Энакин смотрит на неё и видит ещё один труп на своих руках, Энакин смотрит на Оби-Вана и видит ещё одного человека, который пытается его использовать. Энакин ошибается, но он юн, зол и легко внушаем, и ему всё равно.

Это всё выходит довольно печально, но умирать оказывается действительно легче.


End file.
